Life Lessons from a Red Scarf
by ChasingPerfectionTomorrow
Summary: I have lived a long and full life –as far as articles of clothing go I'm practically ancient, like 1,545 in scarf years, so yeah, show some respect. Pay close attention now, you might learn something. (Events told through the twisted perception of the infamous Red Scarf.)


**A/N: **Let me just say that it is downright amazing what my mind will come up with when I am looking for any excuse not to work. I mean seriously, nothing gets my creative juices flowing more than a looming report deadline. Ah, procrastination. Anyway, this story, it's sooooort of just an exercise for me to do something out of the box that maybe someone somewhere might enjoy (also, aforementioned procrastination). I plan (at this current coffee heightened moment) to follow Mr. Scarfie's life from creation to inevitable end which should indicate to you some Mako/Korra and related pairings.

**Dislaimer:**I own nothing but the embarrassing personality of a red scarf in a children's cartoon.

* * *

_I'm waking up to ash and dust_  
_I wipe my brow and I sweat my rust_  
_I'm breathing in the chemicals_

_I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out of the prison bars_  
_This is it, the apocalypse_

-Imagine Dragons

**Life Lessons from a Red Scarf**

I have lived a long and full life –as far as articles of clothing go I'm practically ancient, like 1,545 in scarf years, so yeah, show some respect. I have been a silent and critical observer (sarcasm was a great discovery for me) to many wonderful and horrible events, watching as the chaotic world of humans has morphed and changed over many years. Through these strange erratic creatures I have learned about the perplexing and often illogical power of love (humans do some really stupid things in the name of love, let me tell you), the pain of hatred and the joys and sorrows of a mortal life. I have been cared for, abused (I have wiped more noses/mouths than I want to remember), thrown aside and cherished many times over.

It wasn't always easy being an inanimate object incapable of truly controlling my own existence (what I would have given to wrap myself around a few throats or silenced a few annoying mouths –humans have this horrible habit where they never _shut_ up) but I did manage to exert some level of control over events; partially for my own sick amusement but on occasion in an effort to help inexplicably emotionally blind humans. I've been known to shake stuff up when things were starting to get _really _boring –oh, to be young again, eh? For all their powers (motor skills look pretty badass, not even gonna get into all that 'bending' nonsense) and abilities (eating had always looked like a wonderful thing, and sleeping… I'd always wondered what it would be like to sleep), humans really were very stupid creatures. Especially the males; if I'd had a gender I'm positive I would have been a girl, it hadn't taken me long to conclude that human men didn't have much sense. And they were by far the more disgusting gender of the two; don't get me wrong humans were downright nasty in general, but men were the worst (they didn't smell great either). So many _fluids_, and they got everywhere, seriously disgusting. They were always leaking from some place or another, yuck.

_Anyway_, back to my very riveting musings on life, oh incredibly interested reader (let an old scarf have its moment huh? Shesh, young people these days).

As I was saying… my days of usefulness are long passed. I've been handed down from human to human more years than I can count but at last my lengthy existence is over (lengthy, scarf….get it? Hiiiiilarious). I remain but a few stray, pathetic strands and bits of woven cloth and I am not long for this world. Humans have a place called the 'Spirit World' where they go when they die (it's really not that great of a place to be honest with you, I've been there, not much to look at), I'm not at all sure what will happen to me when the last of my pieces come apart but I'm not really afraid. Just tired mostly, at least I think that's how I feel; emotions aren't an easy thing for a scarf to decipher (I don't think I will ever understand the purpose of jealously, totally useless in my experience). In these final moments I shall reflect on my creation and the humans I have served (and occasionally sabotaged). It has been an interesting ride -that's for sure. Pay close attention now, you might learn something.

* * *

BAM! Ridiculousness!

It's sad how much I actually enjoyed writing a scarf. Meh, oh well, I'll do soul-searching some other day.

-unusual

B


End file.
